Quelqu'un m'a dit
by x-sarah01-x
Summary: Regulus Black, un nom qui en dit long, un nom qui inspire le mépris. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai forgé.


**Convictions, choix et représailles**

J'ai vécu une enfance facile, dorloté et aimé de tous. Né dans une famille reconnu par les sorciers, j'avais tous les privilèges que je voulais. Mes parents étaient riches et j'étais gâté, énormément gâté par tous leur cadeau et leur robes de soirée de valeur inestimable. J'assistais souvent à des soupers de famille, notamment avec mes cousines et ma tante Druella. Mais ce bon temps est loin dans mon esprit. Dès mon plus jeune âge, on m'apprenais les bonnes manières, la bonne façon de se tenir, de parler ou de manger. Il fallait toujours être parfait dans la noble et grande famille des Black.

_Puis, lorsque j'étais en âge de comprendre, Mère m'a appris que les Moldus étaient des animaux, que les Sang-de-Bourbe devaient être exterminés, que les traites à leur sang méritait d'être tués mais que les Sang pur était comparables à des rois. On me faisais croire que tout ça n'était pas des préjugés sur la valeur du sang mais bien la vérité et que si je n'avais pas le même point de vue, j'allais me faire renier de la famille. Et j'y ai cru._

Mais bien sûr, il y a toujours l'_exception, _Le rebelle, celui qui ne se sens pas à sa place et qui ne parage pas le même point de vue. Et dans ma famille, il fallait que ce soit mon frère. Ça a commencé le jour où il fut admis à Gryffondor. La honte. Totale. Mais au lieu de demander pardon, il s'intégra mieux que quiconque parmi les lions. Je suis rapidement devenu le préféré de ma mère après cela. Mais ça n'avait peu d'importance à mes yeux car, à chaque vacance, il se faisait torturer devant mes yeux. Ses hurlements hantaient mes cauchemars, mais je ne disais rien. Non, il ne fallait pas que je parle. Alors je me suis tue.

_On m'a enseigné également qu'il n'y avait ni bien ni mal, mais seulement le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faible pour le rechercher, que seule la voie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres offrait était la bonne et que celle-ci offrait des privilèges merveilleux. Bref, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait vaincre et régner sur le monde. Et j'y ai cru._

Mais un jour, il en avait si marre de se faire lancer des Doloris qu'il est parti vivre chez les Potter. Pourtant les Potter était une bonne famille, riche, célèbre, et pur sang. Mais mère ne les aimait pas, elle disait qu'ils étaient tous des traîtres à leur sang. Alors elle l'a banni. Sirius ne faisait plus parti de ma famille, il n'était plus mon frère, juste un idiot qui ne méritait pas le nom de Black. J'avais envie de lui écrire, mais elle m'interdisait de le contacter, elle disait que c'était un mauvais exemple pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas protester, mère avait toujours raison. Alors j'ai abandonné tous les bons souvenirs qui concernaient mon frère et je me suis caché derrière le masque de l'indifférence.

_Avant de rentrer en première année à Poudlard, père me répétait que Serpentard était la seule maison potable et que si je me retrouvais à Poufsouffle ou pire, à Gryffondor, comme mon cher frère, il y allait avoir des conséquences pour le moins douloureuse. Il me disait qu'il fallait que je méprise les sang-de-bourbe et que je regarde de haut ceux qui était assez intelligent pour me cirer les bottes pour me faire respecter. Et j'y ai cru._

Lorsque je l'ai revu pour la première fois depuis son départ à Poudlard, cela a été un coup dur. Le plus dur en faite. Il semblait si heureux, si Gryffondor, si libre… oui, il semblait beaucoup plus libre que lorsqu'il habitait encore à la maison. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de se différencier des autres, mais la c'était différent. Avant, il se réservait un peu plus, son éducation n'avait pas été un total fiasco, il avait la manie d'être toujours parfait, tel un Black doit l'être. Mais toute trace de Black avait disparue, je ne le reconnaissait même plus. Alors je l'ai regardé, durant je ne sais combien de temps, mais je l'ai observé sans me préoccuper de plus rien d'autre. Je l'enviait, du plus profond de mon être, mais j'étais trop lâche pour suivre sa voie et pour me dresser devant mes propres parents. Lorsque j'ai décidé de partir, j'avais l'âme en paix, mais mon esprit était déçu. Il ne m'avait pas vu.

_Avant ma cérémonie de bienvenue chez les Mangemorts, Bellatrix me chuchota à l'oreille qu'il fallait que je garde mon sang froid et la tête haute, tout en effectuant à la lettre les ordres du Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Elle me rappela également, selon ses expériences personnelles, que tuer et torturer était amusant et que si j'y mettais du cœur, le plaisir éprouvé me ferait oublier tous mes remords. Et j'y ai cru_.

Mais plus les jours avançaient, moins je me sentais à ma place parmi eux. Certes, il est évident que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, mais tuer par distraction ou torturer des innocents n'était tout simplement pas fait pour moi. Bien qu'on m'ai montré dès mon plus jeune âge à ne jamais démontrer mes émotions en public, le dégoût que cela me procurait transparaissait sur mon visage aristocrate à chaque fois qu'un hurlement se faisait entendre. Mais lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait dans la pièce je reprenais mon visage arrogant.. Je n'était pas fait pour ça, Je n'avais pas les même convictions que mes parents. J'avais un peu de Sirius en moi, tout simplement. Mais c'était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Je ne pouvais fuir, ni changer de côté, la marque sur mon bras gauche démontrait que j'étais Mangemorts jusqu'à la toute fin.

_Où étaient les privilèges promis ? Où se cachait le plaisir de torturer et l'excitation de tuer ? N'était-ce que des balivernes ? Était-ce possible que je me soit trompé ? Pourquoi me sentais-je si mal après un meurtre ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, je doutais._

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres me demanda un jour si je pouvais lui passer un elfe de maison, je lui proposa Kreattur sans hésiter. Mais ce qui c'est passé à l'intérieur de la caverne fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Ma décision était prise, mais je savais que celle-ci allait causer ma mort. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas voir le monde devenu chaotique par ma faute, et celle de l'homme que j'appelais mon maître. Toute la vie qu'on m'avait tracé à l'avance était si loin à présent, seule ma fin m'importait. Kreattur transplanna directement sur l'île de pierre, m'entraînant avec lui sous mon ordre. Curieusement, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était mon frère. Mon frère tant aimé, puis tant détesté devait m'haïr à l'heure qu'il est.

_Médiocre, le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit à présent. Si, médiocre je l'étais tellement. J'avais gâché ma pitoyable existence pour être un mouton qui suivait le troupeau. Et le troupeau, c'était mes parents, ceux qui m'avais appris tout ce que je savais. Ceux qui me vantaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres tous les jours de ma courte vie, mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que j'y croyais._

Oh, Sirius! Si tu savais à quel point je me méprisais. J'haïssais ce que j'était devenu : un monstre, un larbin qui se soumettait aux ordres de Voldemort, une ordure. L'image que me reflétait mon miroir chaque matin me faisait vomir tellement elle me dégoûtait. Si tu savais à quel point je regrettait les choix que j'avais fait. Je t'en pris, pardonne-moi mon frère, pardonne-moi mes erreurs impardonnables. Je ne suis qu'un lâche. Je les ai laissé me manipuler. J'aurais tellement du t'écouter lorsque tu me suppliais de suivre ta voie. Mais j'étais tout simplement incapable de faire face à ma propre famille comme tu l'as fais. Excuse-moi, du fond du cœur. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ferais preuve d'un grand courage, je te ferais honneur mon grand frère, et ce, même dans la mort.

Alors que j'avalais la dernière goutte de potion, Kreattur échangea les deux médaillons tandis que je me tordais de douleur sur le sol. Il transplanna, me laissant seul sur cette île de pierre. J'avançais lentement, me traînant sur le sol jusqu'à l'eau, où des dizaines de mains froides m'agrippèrent et me tirèrent au fond du lac.

Je meurs, submergé par le remord et l'inconscience, descendant tranquillement dans l'abîme noire.

* * *

Tu sais, il n'est jamais trop tard pour rebrousser chemin...


End file.
